Eximus
"Through every dark there is a light, through every negative thought lies in wait a positive outcome. It is up for you my children to decide weather to rely upon the darkness within your heart, soul, and mind or rely upon the light, that will guide you to true happiness, peace, and positiveness. The mind is one, the mind is power, the mind is love. The sole power of any being relies deep on there mind. Everyone dreams of finding peace, filling themselves with bliss. One can achieve this and will achieve this with use of there own mind, so that they to can tap into the center of all things. The Divine Matrix." History The Creator was manifested from the very essence of the universe itself. This of course was to be gained by his eternal death in which he gained by sacrificing himself for his most beloved disciple who's name would later be revealed. During his after death experience his soul and mind were at full peace with the universe itself. This of course was possible with his final thought during his death which was simple enough words. "I have found peace, true power and perfection."in doing so he was literally able to influence this thought into the particle reality physical reality and spiritual reality this becoming perfection itself. During the time of his seemingly eternal death the place the dimension he had gone to had no concept of time. He literally spent two hundred years within this place which would later be known as the essence of the universe the divine matrix. But in reality those two hundred years was nothing more than one year passing by since his death. During those two hundred years The Creator literally become one with the universe gaining the power of this essence and this unlocking the full capacity of his hearts power his mind and Chakra system. This is the reason for his immortality and perfection as well. Gaining the power of these great things allowed complete power to any and all forms of energy. The divine matrix a essence only the creator possesses is linked to all forms of energy and matter, atoms. So we know how the creator gained his power but it was not long before he was to be reborn. The creators Orginal name was not the creator it was actually Maximus but he later changed it to the founder. It was only after he was to be reborn that he decided to go by the name of the creator many other being would later call him the divine one or divine creator.The time had finally come exactly a year after his death a blinding, pure, white light appeared from within his castle of nothingness. Just very pure light itself seemed to have filled the entire room with a different look the walls turned Snow White to resemble peace. The Creator is unsure how he came to be, some say he was made from the very essence of the universe itself. He seemed to prove this by his ultimate form of darkness, that in time corrupted his heart and mind. Although at this point he did not know it was the essence of the universe, or what is was truly called. No, he did not care to know for his darkened heart and mind seemed to cloud his thoughts of any thing being light, and light was a part of this essence. So putting it simply he relied on the full power of the darkened side of the universe. Eximus, is a missionary type guy. He travels around different universes going planet to planet fighting off evil and gaining new abilties as he gains more knowledge. He was one of the leads of the Aetheria race and to keep his wife and kids safe he had abandoned them just for that. His code name was the Holy Spirit and the Source that is what they called him as he went around. He worked with a incarnation of himself which is Epsilon, he is God himself. But he came before him because the race we are is a mythic alien race called Aetheria who live on the first planet that exist Planet Genesis. There was also more offsprings of the Aetheria like the demigods and angels. One angel wanted to be the high ranks like Maximus but he was told he wasn't there yet but to keep trying. He took that negativity and became the Devil aka Lucifier but we'll call him Reificul and brought his comrades with him the fallen angels. They made there own thing and started to cause destruction so he took them on hand to hand one on one and sealed them into a place created by Eximus, the Underworld. After that was done he decided to speak with Lady Pandora, she was a kind and respectful lady. She was coming with a tool that would derive her deity power within it so that it would help him capture evils and set them in the tool so they can be completely sealed. In the process he was in a dunegon fighting mythical beings like always getting stronger and saving the good from evil. Reificul got in touch with her through a communication telekineisis linking up with her mind. He told her that he could help her if she lets him in her body so she believed him and was possessed at ease. All the fallen angels, evil that has been defeated, his own creatures and himself was brought back into the box. He had stolen all the energy he had in her body and implaneted it with the box itself making it stronger than ever. All the evil of the world was brought into the box all at once. She was given this box years back and not to be open but she decided to expierment with it now. Impelled by her curiosity (given to her by the gods), Pandora opened it and all evil contained there escaped and spread over the earth. She hastened to close the container, but the whole contents had escaped. He came to the rescue because god, angel and titans wasn't strong enough to take them down. He summoned the Spirit of Hope to grant him protection as he went head on with them, blows and blows were being thrown but he was being over powered but its force and possession. So his kids heard and came to the rescue they were only so young but still capable to help. Progress was being made and it was a war but he had to sacrifice his own body, and so he sealed all the evils into his body. In order to restore peace he sealed himself becoming immortal not amortal inside the tool that was to never be touched again. Inside there he was stuck in a limbo and had nothing to do in there but research and train. While the evils were put back down into the underworld only this time being implaneted into the core of Earth. Eximus was created by a Big Bang or some sort, that happened 13.8 billion years ago, while he was floating in the midst of space just being a form of energy he then trained and became a physical form of matrix itself. When he was a author authority he told his children "Go forth my children. To your destiny, go and live among the humans and learn about how they live, you will decide the fate of the universe once I am gone." Later at that time they were resurrected, there were many wars going with quintillions of colonies of course and a bunch of other countries but they arrived at Mt. Acai, it is an old mountain that was discovered in the 9th Century. It lies in the Kanto mountain region of Japan. The one known as Yazuri decided to walk the path of death, war and destruction enraged by the death of his father who he had just met while Tazuri took the path of balance, life, and light, they grew up around animals for a small period of time before making their way to the mainland to understand and live among the humans as their father wished for them. Appearance The Creator wears pure white, moon white even crafted silk woven robes. He wears these as part of his rebirth. He wears a necklace with upside down letter 6 on it going in a straight line. His hair is long teaching down to his hip. His hair the color of the purest fallen snow. He has two three inch black horns that lay grown out of his forehead. He wears black gloves to cover his hands. He wears no shoes, sandals or anything of the sort. His eyes are every color. Equipment The only true weapon he carries is his visual prowess, mind, and a staff. Though he just carries the staff. The Creator often carries what would seem to be a weapon though in fact he never uses it in battle. To the eyes of an ordinary being this staff would be nothing more than a wooden stick although this in fact is very false. It is the very oak of what is deemed the God Tree. A tree also known as The One said to be created by conveniently The Creator himself during the time of his rebirth. The staff therefore was given the name, Staff of The God. Unbreakable in every which way even the mightiest of flames would not do a thing. No, it was never used on combat as well, it only brought one thing...Luck. Personality Often times The Creator tends to remain calm, quiet and keep to himself often providing guidance to those who call for his aid. He has the up most emotion of love for all forms of beings weather they be good or bad for he considers them his very own. He has no such thing as negativity in his life he has purged the darkness from within his own life as part of his rebirth. Skills The Creator is practically a perfectionist with all known skills as well as a few of his own. These skills were taught through the practice of his perfect meditation all state. Allowing him to learn practically anything through use of his mind. He has many abilities that ultimately aided it in deceiving and manipulating others for centuries, all while remaining hidden and anonymous. He is is gifted with extremely powerful energy. Strength: The Strength of The Creator, is well anything but ordinary. It could not be called god like for it is something far greater. The Creator has literally infused his focus island concentration in each visible body part as well as organs. This giving his body the structure of a mixture if my thrill and steel. While the focus is being applied just one attack from his open palm strike would be enough to completely shatter a mountain into oblivion. Speed:The Creators possesses the speed as great as the speed of light itself the fastest thing in the universe. This is self explanatory in its case. Affinity The Creator is practically a perfectionist with all known skills as well as a few of his own. These skills were taught through the practice of his perfect meditation all state. Allowing him to learn practically anything through use of his mind gaining energy from anything and everything. He can become stronger, faster, more durable, etc. When they come in contact with a certain object, event, or emotion, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers. becomes stronger when near someone they copied a power from and copied powers along with those it was copied from also become stronger. Intelligence There is no limit to how intelligent The Creator may be. He is the Perfect Being, he has unlocked the Infinite amount of his mind. There is no lint to how much knowledge he has or will obtain for he has already obtained all. He has intelligence that is significantly above standard genius level intellect. One is gifted with higher mental faculties such as a more powerful memory, better calculation skills, greater reasoning skills, and a more superior learning capacity. At this stage, an individual can often come up with unique and original ideas that elevates the thinking of humanity to new levels. With this ability are more intelligent than their species, or at least able to use their brain more efficiently either by being naturally gifted or training themselves for the needed shortcuts. Some are able to perform feats of mind comparable to computers: remembering vast amounts of knowledge flawlessly, performing complex calculations or other similar tasks. Some are capable of learning a variety of combat skills in a day, which would take a normal person years to achieve mastery over. Some new age proponents propagates this belief by asserting that the unused ninety percent of the brain to get and is capable of exhibiting psychic powers. As an continuously increasing intellect which can grow and adapt without any apparent limit. The user's intellect increases every moment and allows them solve difficult problems given they have the time to have their intellect increase to a sufficient level for necessary comprehension. Trivia * Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Aetheria Tribe Category:Weapon Shifter Category:Lorosia Family